Tru Calling : Saison 2 Suite
by JarterAddict
Summary: Pour tout les amoureux de la série qui regrettent son arrêt prématuré ! Je poste des épisodes complets (et non des chapitres). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D


_Bonjour à tous. _

_Je me suis récemment remis à Tru Calling ; et ayant revu l'intégralité de mes DVDs, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de la saison 2._

_Ayant passé un temps fou à rédiger cet épisode, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser vos avis._

_Merci d'avance, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**P.S :** Cet épisode à lieu 5 jours après le réveillon de Noël.

**Tru Calling épisode 7**

**« Life's Calling » .**

**_Day 1 -_**

Les ronflements discrets perçus au petit matin, le réconfort apporté par la présence d'un homme à ses côtés... Tru avait l'impression qu'une éternité c'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait vécue ça. Depuis la mort de Luke...

Jensen était le premier homme avec qui elle passait la nuit depuis l'assassinat de son dernier petit ami. Le premier homme qu'elle fréquentait... Et si cela lui semblait parfois trop précipitée, elle se surprenait le plus souvent à constater qu'elle était à nouveau heureuse.

Dire qu'elle avait failli le perdre lui aussi !

Elle se retourna lentement, et examina cet homme qui avait rapidement débarqué dans sa vie. Il avait les traits fins, le visage paisible, transpirant la gentillesse et l'honnêteté. Ces qualités, elle les avait repérés dès leurs première rencontre.

Finalement, elle avait eu tord de s'inquiéter après lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas respectée les règles et que Davis et Jack se soit exceptionnellement accordés pour lui prédire de graves conséquences après ce sauvetage « contre-destin », elle voyait bien que rien n'avait vraiment changé...

À prêt tout il n'y avait peut-être aucune « règles » de conduite qui était affecté à son don. Et si c'était le cas, tant pis. Elle sacrifiait déjà sa vie au nom de celui-ci, sans pour en plus avoir à accepter le fait de perdre les gens qu'elle aime.

Elle se leva et se rendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine.

Un bol de lait, des croissants, et des fruits... C'est ce qu'elle laissa sur la table comme geste d'attention envers Jensen. Tru avait les mains dans la vaisselle quand le téléphone retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la messagerie s'enclencha.

_* Salut Tru. Tu te souviens de moi ? Lindsay, ta meilleure amie. Voilà je suis en ville et je voulais savoir si tu avais un peu de temps à me consacrer. J'espère que tu me rappelleras vite. À tout à l'heure ! *_

Folle de joie, Tru se précipita vers une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. Il fallait juste qu'elle prévienne Jensen et elle partirait retrouver Lindsay. Dieu comme elle lui avait manqué !

Avec sa double vie et le déménagement à Londres de son amie, Tru n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de celle-ci. Le décalage horaire n'avait pas non plus aidé à entretenir aux mieux leur relation. C'est pourquoi elle mourait d'envie de la rejoindre dès maintenant.

Tru laissa échapper une exclamation de peur. Jensen était là, juste derrière elle, et la fixait sans dire un mot. Depuis quand était-il là ? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise, qui se dissipa aussitôt que Jensen lui adressa un sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

_ _Désolé si je t'ai fait peur mon ange, je viens de me réveiller._

_« Mon ange »_, c'était la première fois qu'il la gratifiait d'un surnom. Tru désormais apaisée, embrassa Jensen à nouveau et lui décerna un regard tendre.

__ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'étais distraite. Je t'ai pas entendu arriver._

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ _Lindsay est de retour en ville. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre. Tu veux m'accompagner ?_

_ _Non vas-y sans moi. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des mois. Je vous laisse entre filles. Je vais aller bûcher à la fac._

__ D'accord. T'es adorable... On se retrouve tout à l'heure, _finit-elle par dire en déposant un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

__ Je t'attends déjà._

• • • • • • •

Le téléphone de Carrie sonna, indiquant que l'appel provenait d'un certain _« Tom »_. Un nom choisis au hasard pour que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre elle et Jack : celui qui l'appelait en réalité.

Carrie répondit en prenant soin de s'éloigner de la salle de bain occupé par Davis.

_ _Je ne peux pas trop te parler là,_ coupa Carrie, pas trop rassurer par la présence du médecin à proximité.

_ _Ça prendra quelques minutes. Si tu veux bien sortir, je t'attends devant._

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack avait raccroché. Carrie soupira et sortit de l'appartement après avoir vérifié qu'elle entendait toujours l'eau coulée.

Jack se tenait devant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ _Ah ! Voici la championne !_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Imagine que Davis te vois._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien noyé le poisson. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Et Justement... je venez te féliciter._

__ C'est trop aimable, vraiment ! Maintenant si tu pouvais partir avant que..._

__ Doucement Carrie. Je t'ai connue moins trouillarde... et moins agressive. C'est le bon docteur Davis qui t'as changé à ce point ?_

__ Rien à voir avec lui... Je commences juste à trouver ça un peu trop risqué._

__ Pourquoi maintenant ? Rien n'a changé. Et puis si tu étais découvert, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Ni Tru ni lui serait capable de te faire du mal._

__ Je sais, seulement..._

__ Me dit pas qu'il t'a fallu de passer une nuit avec ce type pour que tu te mettes à avoir des sentiments pour lui ! _Lança Jack en éclatant d'un rire moqueur.

__ Je t'ai dis que ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! Quand est-ce que j'aurais finis de vous servir de larbin ?_

__ Bientôt. En attendant, contente toi de faire circuler les infos. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort en ce moment !_

Celui-ci s'éloigna alors, laissant Carrie, soucieuse.

Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Elle ne supportait plus d'être utiliser pour servir les fins de Richard Davies ! Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou révéler la vérité à celui qu'elle avait appris à apprécier... Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Jamais il n'accepterait sa trahison.

Elle s'en voulais d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme qui ne l'a connaissait pas. Un homme qui pour elle aurait du être qu'un simple contrat. Un contrat qui lui permettait de payer sa dette...

• • • • • • •

Avery se leva, pressée.

Elle allait être en retard !

Ni une ni deux elle commença à s'habiller, regrettant ne pas avoir le temps de prendre une petite douche. Cherchant partout son soutien gorge sans succès, celle-ci envoya fortement une de ces chaussures sur un point précis du lit.

__ Aïe !_

__ Lève toi gros fainéant !_

__ Pourquoi ? _Soupira l'homme sans pour autant bouger de sous la couette.

__ Parce que je devrait déjà être au boulot, et que tu es sûrement allongé sur mon soutien-gorge !  
_

__ Et alors ?! Vas-y sans... _Répondit celui-ci, encore à moitié endormi._  
_

__ Harrison !_

__ D'accord, d'accord,_ abdiqua-t-il finalement tout en cherchant sous lui. _BINGO !_

__ Super donne le moi._

Harrison fit mine de lui donner mais à la dernière seconde retira sa main.

__ On se voit se soir ?_

__ À ton avis,_ répondit-elle en souriant tout en récupérant son sous-vêtement.

_ _Super ! Au faîte... Tu oublies pas quelque chose ? _Dit-il avant qu'Avery n'eut franchit le seuil de la porte.

__ Quoi ?_

__ Je sais pas, tu pourrais m'embrasser..._

__ Harrison … Non._

__ Pourquoi ?! Ça fais prêt d'une semaine qu'on se retrouve chaque soir !  
_

__ Parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que y'aurait rien de sérieux entre nous Harrison... C'est pour ça qu'il faut obéir à certaine "règles". La première, et la plus importante : aucun gestes affectifs en dehors du sexe !  
_

__ ... T'as trop peur de tombée amoureuse, avoue ? La taquina t-il._

__ À ce soir,_ lança Avery en éludant ce qu'il venait de dire.

• • • • • • •

_ _Lindsay ! Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire !_

Et pourtant elle était là, radieuse, courant presque dans les bras de celle qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge sur-mesure, fendue dans le dos.

__ Tu es magnifique._

__ Merci Tru, toi aussi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !_

Elles se contemplèrent un instant, émues... Savourant le plaisir de ses retrouvailles inespérées.

__ Et si on allait se poser quelques part ? Demanda Tru avec douceur._

__ Je te suis._

Elle se rendirent au Standard Coffee, reprenant en mains leurs vieilles habitudes. Suivant les interrogations de son amie, Tru se mit à parler d'elle... De son boulot à la morgue, à la fac de médecine, de la mort de Luke qu'elle surmontait de plus en plus, et de Jensen.

Au large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand elle en parlait, Lindsay devinait à quel point cet homme devait rendre son amie heureuse.

__ Il est comment ?_

__ Beau, intelligent... Et particulièrement gentil. On s'est rencontré à la fac._

__ Ah un futur médecin ! Dis-moi, ton Jensen ce serait pas le prince charmant ?_

__ Il est adorable,_ dit Tru comme pour répondre. _J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré._

__ Je suis ravie pour toi._

__ Mais toi alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rendall est avec toi ?_

Lindsay parut gênée pendant un instant. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet tourne aussi rapidement sur elle. Elle joua un instant avec le sachet de sucre en poudre posée devant elle, puis se décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de répondre aux questions de Tru.

__ Londres c'était super... Mais j'arrivai pas à y trouver ma place. Tout me manquez : mon pays, mes amis... Je pouvais pas rester là-haut sachant que ma vie est ici._

__ Oh... Alors toi et Rendall ?_

__ On va se séparer._

__ Pourquoi ?! Je suis sûre que vous auriez pu trouver une solution._

__ C'est vrai mais on s'est marié beaucoup trop vite. Enfin je ne regrette pas. Il avait tout pour plaire, c'était l'homme idéal... Seulement je me suis rendue compte que c'était pas le genre de relation que je voulais. J'étais en sécurité avec lui, privée du besoin... Mais je m'ennuyais à mourir !_

__ À t'entendre on croirait que tu recherches des relations compliquées... Un peu comme celle que tu avais avec Harrison..._

__ Harrison ? Non ! D'accord Rendall était peut-être un peu trop « idéal », mais c'est pas pour autant que je veux revivre une relation aussi horrible que celle que j'ai eu avec ton frère ! Non, il était trop... Irresponsable. Il a gâché toutes les chances que je lui avait donné._

__ D'accord, _interrompit Tru. _Tu as raison. Harrison n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Vous vous chamaillez constamment._

__ Exactement._

__ Néanmoins ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous fassiez la paix vous deux... Surtout si tu décides de te réinstaller ici._

__ Tu crois ?!_

__ Il le faut. Je te conseil de l'inviter à prendre un verre aujourd'hui pour mettre les choses au clair entre vous._

__ Oui, tu as certainement raison._

__ Bon je dois te laisser. Je file voir Jensen. On a prévu une petite soirée au Homeland Coffee ce soir, prêt du campus. Tu devrais nous y rejoindre. _

__ D'accord Tru, à ce soir._

• • • • • • •

Davis sortit de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait presque une semaine que lui et Carrie sortait officiellement ensemble. Il avait réussis à mettre sa timidité extrême de côté le soir du réveillon, et lui avait proposé de venir passé la nuit chez lui –_ non sans bégayer - . _Carrie avait aussitôt acceptée et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quitter. Elle dormait chez lui tout les soirs, allait au boulot ensemble, et se voyait durant leurs temps libres. Cela faisait longtemps que Davis n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

Le fait qu'il lui ai raconté la vérité sur les pouvoirs de Tru lui facilitait drôlement la vie ! Il n'avait plus à se cacher lorsque Tru téléphonait pour demander son aide, et avait enfin quelqu'un à qui raconter les folles aventures qu'il vivait. Néanmoins, celui-ci redoutait plus que tout le moment où il aurait à dire à Tru qu'il avait révélé son secret.

Carrie était installée sur le canapé, préoccupée.

_ _Ça va toi ?_ Demanda Davis tout en rejoignant sa petite amie.

_ _Oui... _Répondit-elle bien que l'air soucieux qu'elle arborait rentrer en total contradiction avec la réponse qu'elle lui avait faîte.

_ _Carrie, _murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés... _Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire._

Celle-ci sourit, touchée par la gentillesse de cet homme peu ordinaire. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et ne fut pas étonnée de la maladresse dont il fit preuve.

Même s'ils avaient franchis le cap de la première nuit il y a quelques jours, Davis restait toujours aussi « gauche ». Mais elle trouvait ça touchant à présent. Il était sensible, charmant. Rien à voir avec les brutes qu'elles avait connu.

Cependant, elle se rendait bien compte que Davis aimait une personne qui n'existait pas. Une Carrie qui ne le trahissait pas, sans secrets, ni part d'ombres. C'est pour ça qu'elle répondit :

__ Je t'en parlerais, un jour... Seulement donne moi un peu de temps._

Davis aimait cette femme, et pour elle il saurait se montrer patient. Alors il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, montrant par là qu'il comprenait.

• • • • • • •

Le cœur d'Harrison n'avait jamais battu aussi vite depuis des mois quand il apprit que Lindsay était en ville, et qu'elle désirait le voir. Il s'était donné rendez-vous au Standard Coffee, un rendez-vous précisément fixé à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi.

Passant la porte avec appréhension, Harrison balaya la salle du regard dans l'espoir de voir celle à qui il avait autrefois brisé le cœur, et qui le lui avait bien rendu.

Elle était là, parfaite, bien que visiblement tendue.

Harrison, dans l'espoir de paraître le plus à l'aise possible, s'ébouriffa un instant les cheveux et entreprit de reprendre sa démarche habituellement assurée. Mais il avait la net impression que ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son exe.

__ Lindsay ! Quel surprise !_

__ Pas vraiment... On avait rendez-vous, _lança-t-elle dans un haussement de sourcil.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas changé !

__ Non, je veux dire... Toi, ici. C'est... inespéré ! Où est ton mari ?_

Quel con ?! Comment avait-il pu lancer ça de but en blanc. Décidément ces retrouvailles lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

Visiblement Lindsay, bien que pas étonnée, parut décontenancée. Harrison avait le don de la mettre dans l'embarras. Et finalement... Même cela lui manquait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait mentit à Tru en disant qu'elle n'aimait plus son frère, exagérant même ces dires en affirmant qu'il avait été un horrible petit ami. Mais en vérité, elle l'aimait. Et c'était en grande partie pour lui qu'elle était revenue.

Elle observa attentivement sa tignasse blonde, ses beaux yeux bleu... S'imprégnant de l'image de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

__ Il n'est pas là... On est en cours de séparation._

__ Ah... Vraiment ?! C'est dommages, il était sympa. Je crois..._

Crétin ! C'était un crétin. Comment pouvez-t-il sortir des conneries pareils !

__ Oui il l'était. Et il m'aimait... Mais finalement ce n'était pas l'homme que je voulais._

__ Ah... Lindsay..._

__ Laisse mon finir Harrison. Je sais que nous deux c'est terminé, que tu n'es certainement plus libre... Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu m'avais manqué... Tu me manques Harrison. _

Harrison la dévisagea, bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire après cette surprenante révélation.

Bien sûre elle lui avait manqué : tout les jours ! Et bien sûre il éprouvait toujours de forts sentiments à son égard...

Mais ils avaient essayés ! Plusieurs fois ! Et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'avait pas envie de la décevoir encore, ni d'avoir à changer pour elle. Avery elle, le prenait comme il était. Et même si ça se résumait à du sex, c'était nettement moins compliqué...

Le fait que Lindsay renonce à un homme parfait comme Rendall ne prouvait pas à quelle point celle-ci était une éternelle insatisfaite ?

D'un autre côté, comment pouvez-t-il la rejeté ? C'était Lindsay ! Il l'avait tellement aimé... Et l'aimait probablement encore...

_ _Je vois, _maugréa celle-ci en se levant après avoir affronter le mutisme de son vis-à-vis.

__ Non Lindsay attend ! _S'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant.

__ Je comprends Harrison... Après tout tu as peut-être raison... _

Et alors il l'embrassa. Sans penser à l'avenir, aux difficultés qu'ils traverserer sans nulles doute... Il répondit à son seul désir, oubliant le reste... profitant seulement de ce désir qui avait eu raison de lui.

• • • • • • •

Jack se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, observant la réconciliation soudaine des deux tourtereaux à travers la baie vitrée du Standard Coffee.

Alors comme ça Lindsay était de retour en ville ! Et plus étonnant encore : elle se précipitée à nouveau dans les bras du petit frère de Tru.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Jack n'avait jamais vraiment appréciait cette relation. Cela n'était, certes, pas ces affaires, mais il n'avait jamais vu en Lindsay la personne qui laisserait s'épanouir Harrison.

Pour lui, cette amour illusoire c'était instaurer à travers les seuls fondements d'un passé commun.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, avaient grandi ensemble, partageaient de nombreux moments...

Bien qu'ils se détestaient au départ, ils avaient inévitablement finis par se rapprocher. Répondant alors à une simple attraction qui c'était crée à travers leurs nombreuses prises de becs.

L'histoire s'était ensuite solidifiée, empruntant les caractéristiques de l'amour bien qu'en étant pourtant une pale copie. Pour Jack c'était clair : ils avaient tellement partageaient qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à redevenir de simples amies. Au fond, ils n'éprouvaient qu'une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre, et ne parvenaient plus à exprimer sans y mêler l'illusion d'un soit disant amour.

Quand ils se séparés, ils abandonnaient tout contacts ; et se sentaient donc à nouveau poussés par le besoin de se remettre ensemble pour renouer des relations dont ils ne pouvaient pas entièrement se priver.

Dire qu'il avait été satisfait d'apprendre par Carrie qu'Harrison avait une relation avec Avery...

Celle-ci les avait surpris lors du réveillon, alors qu'ils avaient l'air très _« occupés »_ dans la salle de bain de Tru.

Cette relation c'était apparemment poursuivis depuis lors.

Avery était impulsive, belle, et avait un franc-parler indéniable. Nul doute que si tout deux ne le savait pas encore, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à la vie d'Harrison ? Il ne savait pas...

Mais Harrison représentait après tout beaucoup pour sa sœur. Et tout ce qui touchait à Tru éveillé en lui une curiosité et un intérêt particulier.

Il fallait de toute façon en savoir le plus possible sur son adversaire s'il voulait espéré pouvoir la devancer un jour.

• • • • • • •

Tru entra dans la salle de classe, certaine d'y trouver son petit ami. En effet, elle l'y trouva. Immobile, et fixant un cadavre avec une expression étrange.

Elle ne su pourquoi, ce tableau lui fit froid dans le dos.

Une seconde plus tard, Jensen sourit en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques seconde suffit alors pour faire oublier à Tru la lueur macabre qu'elle avait cru lire dans son regard.

__ Arrête un peu de bosser,_ ordonna-t-elle. _T'as grand besoin de te détendre et j'ai prévu une petite soirée avec toute la bande. Y'aura Tyler, Avery, Harison, Davis, Carrie, et même Lindsay. Ça me donnera l'occasion de te la présenter._

__ D'accord. Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal._

Alors il lui prit la main, et après un baiser rapide, se laissa conduire par Tru.

• • • • • • •

_« Hallo, Tru ?! C'est Avery. Je voulais juste te dire que finalement je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. »_

Tru était devant le club du rendez-vous, à l'abri de la musique d'ambiance qui l'empêchait d'entendre ce que son amie lui disait au téléphone.

_« Tu es sûre ? Presque tout le monde est là. Il ne manque plus qu' Harrison et ma copine Lindsay. Ce serait dommages que tu loupes une occasion de tous nous voir._

__ Oui écoute... On remettra ça hein ?! J'ai juste besoin d'être seule ce soir._

__ Très bien. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas d'accord ?_

__ Merci Tru, passe une bonne soirée !_

Et elle raccrocha. Tru resta sans bouger quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à son amie pour qu'elle décide de s'isoler de la sorte. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Avery de louper une soirée. Habituellement c'était même elle qui était toujours la plus motivée.

__ Alors on fait la fête sans moi ?_

Jack... Le cœur de Tru se serra, ce qu'elle perçut à cet instant comme une preuve de son hostilité envers lui.

__ Quoi, tu n'as pas reçu le carton d'invitation ? _Demanda-t-elle ironique.

__ Non malheureusement. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'était qu'un oublie de ta part,_ lança-t-il avec une sourire charmeur.

Tru soupira et se détourna de Jack, prête à rentrée auprès des autres.

__ Alors comme ça Avery n'a pas la forme ce soir ? _Questionnât-il tout en faisant comprendre qu'il détenait certaines informations qu'elle n'avait pas.

Tru se retourna, agacée néanmoins d'agir comme il l'avait attendue. Mais Avery l'inquiétait et la curiosité l'avait gagné.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu sais Jack ?_

__ Moi, rien de particulier. Enfin peut-être bien... Mais il va falloir te montrer plus sympathique..._

Tru fit une nouvelle fois mine de partir, quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras.

Un courant électrique sembla alors parcourir l'intégralité de son corps, lui insufflant par la même occasion un nouveau pincement au cœur - qu'elle préféra cette fois ignorer - .

Jack l'attira vers lui, sans lâcher prise, et la transperça d'un regard intense qui l'a troubla un instant. Il restèrent dans cette position quelques petites secondes avant que Tru ne s'éloigne d'un pas, arrachant au passage le sourire satisfait de Jack.

__ Alors ?_

__ Alors je vais être sympa, cette fois, et te dire sans contre-partie quelques petites infos sur ta copine et ton frangin._

__ Harrison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir là-dedans ?_

__ ... Lui et Avery fricote ensemble depuis le réveillon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Avery et Harrison étaient amants ? ... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-t-on rien dit ?

Qu'Harrison ne lui en parle pas c'était normal ; il n'avait pas à lui raconter ses histoires de conquêtes... Mais Avery !

Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis le début de l'année c'est vraie ; mais elle croyait qu'elles avaient finis par être vraiment proches... La moindre des choses aurait été qu'elle lui en touche un mot..._  
_

Jack parut appréciait le bouleversement que cette révélation provoqué chez la jeune femme.

__ Et alors ? _Demanda alors Tru qui ne voyait pas le lien avec l'absence d'Avery.

__ Décidément je dois tout t'expliquer ! _Sembla se plaindre Jack bien qu'il aimait ce sentiment "d'ascendant" que lui offrait la situation_. Même c'était une relation "physique, je pense qu'Avery commençait à éprouver certains sentiments pour ton frère... Apparemment, ton frère vient simplement de mettre un terme à leurs petites galipettes...  
_

__ Comment tu sais tout ça ? _Voulu savoir Tru sans relever la fin de sa phrase._  
_

__ Voyons, Tru... Tu sais bien que je cerne très bien les gens,_ dit-il en plongeant un regard intense dans les jolies yeux de celle-ci, lui donnant alors la dérangeante impression d'être passée au rayon X.

__ Je vois, _poursuivis celle-ci pour se donner une contenance_. Harrison à rompu avec Avery après son rendez-vous avec Lindsay... Elle qui m'avait pourtant affirmer qu'elle n'était plus attirer par mon frère..._

Jack laissa planer quelques instants de silence, se préparant à mentir pour mettre à bien un objectif - qu'il n'avait néanmoins pas grandes chances de voir se concrétiser -.

__ Lindsay à oublier Harrison. Mais pas l'inverse. Ton frère vient juste de mettre un terme à une relation plutôt cool pour une fille qui ne veut plus de lui._

__ Tu aurais presque l'air de t'en préoccuper ! _Lança Tru dans un sourire éloquent.

_ _Pense de moi ce que tu veux Tru..._ Lâcha celui-ci sur un ton qui la bouleversa malgré elle.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, celle-ci s'efforça de reconnaître qu'il était dans son intérêt de vouloir attirer sa compassion...

Jack servait le mal, elle le bien ! C'était aussi simple que ça. Tout les moments où il montrait un visage plus _« humain »_ n'était que factice et calculé !

C'était plus facile pour elle de le voir comme ça...

Une jeune fille passa devant elle, pleurant sans retenue en serrant une enveloppe dans ses mains. Le cœur serré par cette extrême détresse, Tru s'approcha de celle-ci.

__ Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?_

__ Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?_ Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour Tru.

__ Qui a fait quoi ?_

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans des pensées visiblement douloureuses que Tru ne pouvait pénétrer. Songeant que ce n'était finalement pas ses affaires, elle se résolut à faire demie-tour.

Tout se joua ensuite en une seconde. L'adolescente lui agrippa fermement le bras, arrachant presque à Tru un cri de douleur, alors qu'elle sentait les ongles de l'autre entrer dans sa chair,

La jeune lui lança ensuite un regard sans-vie, à faire froid dans le dos et lâcha sur un ton glacial :

**« aide-moi ».**

Alors soudain, tout s'effaça.

* * *

**_Day 2 -_**

_Bip Bip Bip..._

Tru se réveilla en sursaut, arrachant par la même occasion Jensen à son sommeil. Elle éteignit le réveil et se leva aussitôt après.

__ Tru, ça ne va pas ?_

__ Je dois aller voir Davis !_

__ C'est à Davis que tu penses dès le réveil ? Je dois m'inquiéter, ajoutant-a-il en riant.  
_

__ Je viens de penser à un truc important..._ Et je dois lui en parler, s'excusa celle-ci en s'habillant.

__ D'accord. Bon en ce qui me concerne je vais allais bûcher à la fac._

__ On se rejoint ce soir ?_

Celui-ci acquiesça et regarda Tru disparaître en vitesse.

• • • • • • •

Jack se leva calmement, prenant le temps d'analyser les images qui se succédaient dans sa tête.

Parfait ! Sans ces données, Tru allait avoir du mal à découvrir pourquoi une femme vivante lui avait demandé de l'aide. Bien entendue, elle était maline, il allait donc malgré tout devoir garder un œil sur elle... Néanmoins, il avait de bonnes chances de son côté !

C'est pourquoi il prit son temps, s'attardant sous la douche tandis qu'il imaginait sans peine Tru accourir vers Davis, dans l'espoir de connaître son avis sur ce phénomène inexplicable.

Une fois prêt, il se souvint de Carrie et du comportement qu'elle avait eu _« la veille »_.

Elle leurs était de moins en moins loyale. Pourtant son aide lui était nécessaire. Seule elle avait la capacité de les renseigner sur les aller-venues de leurs adversaires, et de leurs divulguer des informations pouvant se révéler capitales !

Le numéro composait, il attendit que celle-ci décroche.

_« […] . Ce sera pas long. J'ai remarqué que tu es doucement entrain de changer de camps. […] . Inutile de nier Carrie. Tu sais ce que tu as à perdre si tu nous trahit ? Un mot de trop et la police aura les preuves de ta culpabilité sur l'assassinat de ton ex mari. Et si ce n'est pas assez convainquant pour toi... Je tiens à te rappeler que si la vie de Tru n'est pas en danger, celle de ton petit médecin légiste pourrait l'être s'il venait à devenir gênant. Tu connais Richard Carrie... Tu sais bien qu'il n'aura aucune peine à l'éliminer. Je compte sur toi pour continuer correctement ton boulot. » _

• • • • • • •

Tru se rua dans le bureau, espérant de toutes ces forces que Davis serait présent.

Non... il n'était pas là !

Pourquoi avait-il pris la mauvaise habitude d'être en retard depuis qu'il fréquentait Carrie ?!

Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant de trouver une explication valable au phénomène de la veille.

Une jeune fille lui avait demandé de l'aide. Une jeune fille en vie ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Ça transgressait tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur ces pouvoirs.

Tru entendit un bruit provenant du fond du couloir, elle se précipita, espérant voir Davis.

C'était bien lui, embrassant Carrie en conservant cet embarras naturel qui le caractérisé. En temps normal, Tru aurait sans doute appréciait la scène, heureuse de voir cette relation qui épanouissait plus que jamais son complice. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps, et interrompit leur échange par un fort toussotement.

Ils s'écartèrent alors, Carrie arborant un sourire radieux tandis que Davis virait au rouge pivoine.

__ Tru ! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ?!_ Lança Carrie de sa voix amicale.

__ Super ! Je suis désolée mais je peux te l'emprunter un instant ? Je dois lui parler d'un truc important._

__ Je comprends, _répondit-elle en feignant tout de même une pointe de curiosité. _De toute façon du travail m'attends en haut. Bonne journée !_

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, désireuse de monter aux étages supérieurs. Une fois la porte refermée, Davis, qui avait repris sa teinte originelle, embarqua Tru dans la morgue.

__ Laisse moi deviner... Une journée qui se répète ?_

__ Oui, et je sens que cette fois on va avoir du fil à retordre._

__ Comment ça ?_

Tru lui expliqua rapidement la situation. La jeune femme en larmes qu'elle avait rencontré dans la rue, et son appel à l'aide.

__ Mais Tru ! C'est impossible... Ton pouvoir n'a jamais consisté à sauver des personnes en vies !_

__ Je sais Davis, mais le fait est que ça s'est produit. Peut-être qu'on ne connaissait pas tout l'étendu de mon pouvoir._

__ Ah ! Et tu expliques ça comment ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. Mais si je mets à devoir aussi sauver les vivants je vais vite finir par être débordée !_

__ Non, réfléchis une seconde... Tu as peut-être cru que c'était elle qui te demandais de l'aide, mais il y avait sûrement un cadavre à côté. Caché par des poubelles, dans un coffre de voiture, n'importe quoi !_

Tru se concentra sur la rue, revoyant comme à son habitude les images avec une précision hors du commun. Sa mémoire allait de pair avec son don. Elle se souvenait de tout : des bruits, de la nuit tombante, de la silhouette de Jack s'éloignant... Et de ces mots, écorchés par un ton effrayant : « aide-moi »... Sortit sans conteste de la bouche de cette fille.

__ Non Davis, c'était elle._

__ D'accord... Alors elle était peut-être mourante, ou menacée... Non ça ne marche pas comme ça ! S_e rétracta-t-il aussitôt. Ou p_eut-être que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre quand elle t'as appelé à l'aide._

__ Non rien de tout ça._

Davis marcha rapidement. Sans destination précise, il errait dans la salle à la recherche de réponse qu'il ne détenait pourtant pas.

_ Bon ! Concentrons-nous déjà sur ce que tu sais. As-tu des informations sur « la victime » ?

Et Tru se refit un voyage dans le temps, se plongeant à corps perdu dans ses souvenirs, n'occultant aucun détails cherchant le moindre indice qui lui permettrait d'établir son identité. Elle sourit enfin, et reporta à nouveau son attention vers son coéquipier.

__ Elle avait une lettre dans la main ! Une lettre au nom de Sandy Petterson... Et tamponnait par la clinique Marshall._

__ Très bien, c'est un début. Je trouve l'adresse et tu files._

• • • • • • •

Jack déambulait dans les rues, enivrait par l'avance certaine qu'il disposait face à son adversaire. Il allait pouvoir s'attarder sur une toute autre affaire que celle qui monopolisait Tru à l'instant même. Une affaire qui l'avait déjà accaparé la veille.

Il avait de la chance que le jour recommence avant que Tru n'ai pu constater qu'il lui avait mentit au sujet de Lindsay et d'Harrison. Lui laissant alors une chance de voir le plan qu'il avait derrière la tête se réaliser.

Non qu'il ai mentit sur tout les points, mais il lui avait fait croire que les sentiments d'Harrison pour Lindsay n'était en aucun cas réciproque. Aussi, il se doutait qu'avec cette histoire de _« vivante qui __appelait à l'aide »_, Tru n'avait plus pensait à recontacter sa meilleure amie au sujet du rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait fixé. Satisfait de la marge de manœuvre que cette omission lui promulguait, Jack exécuta la seconde partit de son plan qui débutait dès maintenant alors qu'il percutait « accidentellement » Harrison.

__ Hé mon pote ! Ça va ? Désolé, je regardais pas où j'allais..._

__ Aucun problème, « mon pote » !_ Répliqua Harrison en le fusillant du regard.

Celui-ci traça alors sa route, envieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et celui qui avait un jour souhaité sa mort.

__ Harry ! Attends voir une seconde !_ S'exclama Jack en le rattrapant.

Le surnom qui lui avait donné accompagnée des grands sourire de Jack, termina d'exaspérer le frère de Tru. Ce gars avait le don de le mettre hors-de-lui ! Sûrement était-ce justement dû à sa façon de cacher sous de grands airs sympathique, le fait qu'il soit en réalité un homme sans scrupule capable de soutirer la vie de n'importe qui.

__ Dit vieux... Poursuivis Jack qui ne se formalisait pas de l'air haineux que lui présentait son vis-à-vis. Je voulais te demander un service. _

__ Et en quel honneur je te rendrais service ?_

__ En souvenir du bon vieux temps. C'est vrai, on s'entendait plutôt bien à l'époque..._

__ Oui, avant que tu ne souhaites ma mort, que tu arranges l'assassinat de Luke, et que tu ne te révèles être le mal en personne !_

__ Tiens, tu vois tu t'en souviens ?_ Fit alors Jack ironique tandis qu'il abandonnait l'envie d'expliquer encore une fois pourquoi il n'y avait aucun mal selon lui à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Harrison leva les sourcils au ciel, résistant à l'envie de partir une nouvelle fois.

__ Bon voilà... C'est délicat mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié le réveillon de Noël ; et encore plus Avery ! La copine de Tru. Alors si tu pouvais tâter le terrain pour moi... Ce serait sympa ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était célibataire._

Les tempes battantes et les poings serraient, Harrison faisait de son mieux pour résister à la tentation de lui en coller une.

__ Ça, ça va pas être possible Jacky ! Déjà parce qu'Avery fais des études de médecine. Sa vocation à elle c'est de sauver des vies, certainement pas de les prendre. Ensuite, t'es mal informé... Elle n'est plus célibataire !_

Sur ce, Harrison s'éclipsa. Laissant un Jack très satisfait de son pouvoir de suggestion. Mieux, il était fier d'avoir su subtiliser le portable d'Harrison, profitant de la collision qu'il y avait eu entre eux un peu plus tôt.

• • • • • • •

Tru se gara devant une grande maison blanche, entourait d'un joli jardin fraîchement entretenue.

Visiblement, Stacy avait des parents fortunés.

Elle coupa le moteur et traversa la route au pas de course. Elle allait se rendre à la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Stacy, vêtue à l'identique que _« la veille au soir »_, et sur un garçon métissé à l'allure athlétique qui la suivait rapidement.

Visiblement, ils étaient en pleine crise.

__ Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille !_

__ Stacy réfléchit ! C'est pour nous, pour toi ! Pense un peu à ton avenir._

__ Comment tu peux dire ça, c'est dégueulasse ! Toute façon quand ça ne concerne pas ton sport idiot t'en a vraiment rien à foutre !_

__ Ne dis pas ça... Tu sais bien que je t'aime !_

__ Sûrement pas. Sinon tu ne me demanderais pas ça !  
_

Et elle s'éloigna, lui hurlant qu'il devait cessé de la suivre, et la laisser tranquille. L'air perdu, le jeune homme repartit en direction de la maison, où il s'installa sous le porche en plaçant sa tête dans ses bras.

Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas la laisser filer, Tru s'évertua à rattraper Stacy qui s'engageait déjà dans la rue voisine.

__ Excusez-moi ! ... mademoiselle !_

L'adolescente se retourna, étonnée d'être interpellée en pleine rue par une inconnue.

__ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tru Davis. J'habite prêt de chez vous... Désolé de m'immiscer comme ça dans votre vie privée, mais j'ai entendu la dispute entre vous et votre petit ami._

__ Et ? _Rétorqua l'autre sèchement.

__ Et je voulez savoir si vous avez besoin d'en parler ?_

__ Pourquoi aurais-je envie de discuter de mes problèmes avec une inconnue ?! Tenez, et si vous allez jouer les vautours ailleurs au lieu de vous mêler de mes affaires !_

Et sur ce Stacy partit.

Tru essaya un instant d'imaginer une inconnue venant l'aborder avec si peu de tact dans la rue... Sans doute aurait-elle réagit comme cette fille. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle était en danger, ni aucune preuve qui pourrait corroborer ses pouvoirs afin que les victimes acceptent son aide.

Elle soupira, consciente plus que jamais de la difficulté de la tâche qui lui avait était incombé.

_* Clap, Clap, Clap *_

Elle se retourna, sachant déjà ce qui se jouait derrière son dos.

Et elle avait raison. C'était Jack, son sempiternelle sourire aux lèvres. Mélangeant moquerie et provocation, il l'applaudissait.

__ Je vois que Stacy t'apprécie... Ça doit être dure de sauver des vies alors que les victimes te prennent tous pour une demeurée._

_AOUTCH ! _Comme d'habitude il visait juste, frappant exactement là où ça faisait mal.

__ À se demander pourquoi tu tiens temps à les sauver,_ poursuit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire suffisant. _Remarque, cette fois c'est différent, personne n'est mort ! Tu aurais pu prendre un jour de congé, allait retrouver ton amie Lindsay, et t'amuser un peu avec Jensen... Mais non, tu es là, fidèle au poste ! Essayant de sauver quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de l'être._

__ Arrête de te foutre de moi Jack. On sait l'un comme l'autre qu'une vie est en jeu ? Sauf que toi tu as un avantage sur moi, tu as eu ces visions... Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ?_

__ Ah... Tru, Tru, Tru... _Répéta-t-il avec un certain plaisir. _La trêve de Noël c'est terminé ! Maintenant c'est chacun pour soit et que le meilleur gagne... En ce qui nous concerne : le destin c'est le destin !_

__ Donc tu avoues qu'il va y avoir un mort ?_

__ Pas du tout. En faite je faisais allusion à cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous. Inutile de l'ignorer plus longtemps._

__ Tu oublies un détail : tu me dégoûtes Jack ! _Lança-t-elle furieuse.

__ C'est ça, essaye de t'en convaincre,_ rétorqua-t-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil qui réussit à pousser Tru à bout.

Elle s'efforça à rompre l'échange, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci s'évertuait à lui faire perdre son temps. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche tout en retournant vers la maison où le petit ami de Stacy s'était posé. Si elle devait une chose à Jack : c'était de lui avoir rappelé qu'elle avait complètement oublié de rappeler sa meilleure amie aujourd'hui. Elle composa alors le numéro de Lindsay et ne fut pas étonnée de tomber sur sa messagerie.

_« Salut Lindsay, c'est Tru. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message, seulement j'ai été terriblement prise ce matin. Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue ! Si tu veux je serais au Homeland Coffee ce soir. C'est un bar prêt du campus. Y'aura Jensen et des amis de la fac. J'ai hâte de tous te les présenter. Sinon y'aura sûrement mon patron, sa copine... et Harrison. Ça te donnera l'occasion de le voir et de mettre les choses au claire entre vous. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas. Bisous. »_

Aussitôt raccroché elle composa le numéro de son frère. Le portable se mit à vibrer dans les poches de Jack sans qu'elle ne l'entende, et elle fut déçue de tomber cette fois encore sur la messagerie.

_« Hey Harrison. Je voulais juste te prévenir : Lindsay est en ville. Elle sera là à la soirée de ce soir. Rappelle moi, qu'on en parle. »_

• • • • • • •

Harrison marchait rapidement sur le campus de la fac de médecine, pressée de trouver Avery qui devait bossait dans sa classe de travaux pratiques.

Si la rencontre avec Jack avait été aussi déplaisante que d'habitude, elle lui avait au moins permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose : il tenait à Avery, et n'allait pas prendre le risque de se la faire piquer par qui que ce soit. Et encore moins par Jack !

Il entra dans la salle et fit alors signe à Avery de le rejoindre. Elle, bien qu'étonnait qu'il soit venue la voir sur le campus, retira néanmoins ses gants et se dirigea vers le frère de son amie.

__ Harrison ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On devait pas se retrouver avant ce soir._

__ Écoute Avery... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur nous deux..._

__ Harrison... _Commença-t-elle dans l'espoir de le stopper dans sa lancée.

_ _Non laisse moi finir ! Et arrête de prendre ce ton avec moi. Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en foutais, comme si ce n'était qu'une bête histoire de cul... Je sais tu veux rien de sérieux, mais moi c'est ce que je veux. Tu as peut-être peur de t'engager mais pas moi... Tu me plais beaucoup Avery. Tu es vraiment splendide ! … Sympa ! … Et spontanée ! … Et je crois que c'est quelqu'un comme toi que je veux. Mais __je refuses de continuer cette « relation » s'il ne s'agit de se voir uniquement le soir et de se cacher __devant les autres. À toi de voir._

__ C'est bon, t'as finis ? T'es vraiment un emmerdeur de première Davies !_

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Dérogeant pour la première fois sa loi qui l'interdisait tout contact une fois la journée commençait. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, la déclaration d'Harrison l'avait profondément touchée. Plus d'ailleurs qu'elle-même ne l'aurait envisagée.

• • • • • • •

Tru se dirigea vers le petit ami de Stacy, toujours suivis de prêt par Jack.

__ Salut. Je suis une amie de Stacy. Enfin disons plutôt une connaissance... Je viens de la croiser et elle avait l'air bouleversée. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais l'aider._

__ J'ai été con avec elle. Vraiment. J'ai essayé de la convaincre d'avorter... pour elle. Pour qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle puisse suivre ses études... Un bébé compliquerait tout. Ses projets, les miens. J'ai reçu une bourse de basket... Un bébé c'est beaucoup de travail... Mais elle m'en veut maintenant, et je ne veux pas la perdre._

__ Tu penses qu'elle va t'écouter, qu'elle va avorter ?_

__ Non sûrement pas ! Et moi-même je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis... Je l'aime, et si ce qu'elle veut c'est ce bébé, alors on l'aura. Ce sera difficile mais on y arrivera.  
_

Une femme arriva, la trentaine bien entamée, elle descendit le perron et vint se planter face au garçon.

__ Qui êtes-vous ?_ Lança-t-elle soudainement aux deux autres comme si elle se rendait subitement compte de leur présence.

Jack se précipita aux bras de Tru, affichant un sourire angélique.

__ Vos nouveau voisin, on fait le tour du pâté de maison... Histoire de faire connaissance avec le voisinage._

Tru essaya tant bien que mal d'afficher une mine réjouie, tout en se concentrant sur l'idée d'étrangler Jack.

__ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une maison en vente. Mais soit ! Bienvenue dans le quartier ! Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le copain de ma fille._

__ Mais bien sûre madame, _salua Jack en prenant Tru par la taille.

Celui-ci tenta de l'emmener plus loin mais Tru se cacha prêt des deux autres, derrière la haie qui séparait la pelouse de celle du voisin.

__ Tru ce n'est pas très polie d'écouter les conversations des autres, _fit Jack avec un ton faussement réprobateur.

Tru fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, trop concentrée sur la scène qui se déroulait tout prêt d'eux.

__ Sinon,_ poursuivit Jack. _Je voulais savoir... Ce soir, je suis invité à ta petite fête ? Hier tu as oublié de __m'inviter certes, mais on te donne visiblement une chance de te rattraper..._

__ Stop. Tu essayes juste d'attirer mon attention pour que je n'entende pas ce qu'elle a à lui dire._

__ Tru, jamais je n'oserais..._

Décidé à rien manquait de l'échange qui se déroulait juste à côté, Tru plaqua une main contre la bouche de Jack. Celui-ci se résolut alors à se taire, le regard rieur.

__ Alors Max, qu'à t-elle répondu ?_

__ Qu'elle n'avorterait jamais. Et je dois vous dire madame Peterson, que Stacy m'a fait changé d'avis. On aura cet enfant que vous le vouliez ou non !_

__ Max, tu penses à son avenir... Au tien !_

__ Inutile d'insister, ma décision est prise._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, signalant que Max s'éloignait dans la direction opposée.

Tru se mit alors à réfléchir à tout vitesses, relâchant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Jack.

__ Pour poursuivre la discussion qu'on avait commencé... Je préciserais seulement que je n'ai pas besoin de te parler pour attirer ton attention. Tu passes ton temps à chercher le contact,_ ajouta celui-ci en conservant son habituel air provocateur.

Mais Tru ne l'écoutait plus. Reliant toutes les données, elle tira son téléphone et appela Davis.

_« Hallo Davis ? C'est moi. Je voulais savoir... Et-il possible pour quelqu'un de se procurer des cachets pouvant interrompre une grossesse ? _

_* En clinique. Mais la RU 486 doit être prise sur place. Pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la fasse volontairement ingérer à une femme enceinte *_

__ Mais il serait possible de la sortir de l'enceinte de la clinique en faisant croire qu'on l'a avalé ? _

_* Sans doute, oui. *_

__ Tu sais combien de temps il faut à la pilule pour agir ?_

_* Au bas mot une demie journée *_

__ Et quels sont les effets secondaires possibles ?_

_* Vomissements, nausées, douleurs, métrorragies... Dois-je comprendre que tu as résolut l'énigme ? *_

__ Je crois, _répondit-elle en arborant néanmoins un ton victorieux._ Je pense que Stacy ne m'a pas demandé de l'aide pour la sauver elle, mais pour sauver son bébé... Sa mère lui a sûrement fait avaler la RU 486 « hier » en début d'après-midi. Elle lui aurait ensuite donné rendez-vous quelque part et la lui aura fait ingérer à son insu. Stacy aurait alors contracté des effets secondaires en début de soirée et se serait alors rendue de toute urgence à la clinique Marshall. On lui a probablement diagnostiqué rapidement son problème et donnait les résultat d'analyses... Elle aurait alors mis ça sur le dos de son petit ami, ce qui explique son état d'hier soir... Je dois te laisser Davis, si tout ça est vrai, sa mère ne va pas tarder à agir._

_* Très bien, tu me diras comment tout ça c'est passé. *_

__ Tu sais bien que oui. Merci Davis._

_* De rien Tru. * »_

Et elle raccrocha. Jack l'a regardé, mi impressionnait, mi ennuyait qu'elle ai finalement trouvé la solution au problème, en un temps record qui plus ai.

_ _Tu sais, c'est vraiment touchant votre petit rôle d'associers s'unissant contre le malheur des gens... Si je t'assures... Seulement je voudrais savoir quand est-ce qu'en fin tu ouvriras les yeux Tru ? Pourquoi tu t'évertues à sauver les gens... Parce qu'ils ne méritent pas de mourir ? Je suis d'accord, certains devraient vivres. Mais leurs enfants ? Et leurs petits enfants ? … En les sauvant tu ne sais pas quel génération tu laisses apparaître. Des meurtriers, des psychopathes... Ou sans allez jusque là... Tu ne sais pas qu'elle sera l'effet de leurs interactions avec la vie des autres..._

__ Tu sais bien que ce discours ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis convaincue qu'entre nous, c'est moi qui agit au nom du destin !_

__ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi j'ai ces pouvoirs ? _Insista celui-ci.

__ Toute force positive a une force opposé de même intensité, _récita Tru en se remémorant ce que Davis lui avait dit un jour.

__ Mais peut-être que c'est deux forces sont nécessaires,_ finit-il avant de s'éloignait.

Tru resta un instant immobile, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait de dire.

__ Alors tu abandonnes ?! _S'écria celle-ci avant que Jack ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

Celui se détourna à nouveau vers elle, fixant à nouveau ses yeux avec une profondeur déstabilisante, et leva ensuite les bras au ciel.

__ Voyons Tru ?! Convaincre une mère de ne pas provoquer l'avortement de sa fille … rien de plus facile ! J'ai perdu d'avance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot, précisa-t-il en souriant._

__ Ce n'est pas un jeu Jack._

__ Oh si Tru, et nous ne sommes que des pions._

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en alla.

• • • • • • •

__ Madame Peterson ? Je sais ce que vous comptez faire ! Et je vous demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire avaler ces cachets à votre fille,_ dit Tru en accourant vers la femme qui sortait de la clinique Marshall, le point serré sur ce qu'elle savait être un petit cachet.

_ Écoutez je ne sais pas qui vous...

__ Ce n'est pas important. Sachez seulement que la Mifépristone laisse des traces dans l'organisme... Il suffira alors de quelques tests et votre fille saura ce que vous avez fait ! Elle accusera peut-être Max au début, mais quand il lui révélera que c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à aborder avec elle le sujet de l'avortement, elle aura vite fait de deviner qui se cache véritablement derrière cette fausse couche. Et jamais elle ne vous pardonnera..._

Madame Peterson parut alors profondément déstabiliser... Elle ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ni comment elle pouvait savoir tant de chose sur elle, et sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle croisait cette jeune femme pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Et elle avait la forte intuition que ce n'était décidément pas une voisine.

Elle avait plutôt la conviction intime que cette personne avait été envoyé pour l'aider à l'empêchait de faire une erreur qu'elle allait sans doute regrettait toute sa vie. C'est vrai... Que ferait-elle si Stacy apprenait que c'était elle qui lui avait fait perdre son enfant ?

__ Ma fille est une excellente élève... Elle pourrait devenir chirurgien, _dit la femme les larmes aux yeux, en prise d'un doute immense. _Elle pourrait avoir une vie de rêve. Vous croyez qu'elle sera heureuse avec cet enfant ? Et son copain sportif qui déchantera très vite de la paternité ? … Je veux que ma fille est un travail décent, qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse..._

__ Croyez moi, si votre fille risque de gâcher sa vie, ce sera en devant chercher la force de survivre à son enfant ! Des tas de jeunes arrivent à concilier maternité et les études de nos jours. Vu votre jeune âge, je suppose que vous aussi vous êtes tombée enceinte très jeune... Mais même si ça a été très dure pour vous, est-ce que vous vous imaginez un instant vivre sans Stacy ?  
_

La femme fondit alors en larme, réalisant l'atrocité de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Tru s'approcha afin de lui montrer qu'elle comprenait son erreur, qu'elle était de tout cœur avec elle...

• • • • • • •

Tru était avec le reste de la bande au Homeland Club. Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir savourer en compagnie de tout ceux qu'elle aimait une victoire supplémentaire.

Seul Lindsay manquait à l'appel, mais Tru continuait à espérait qu'elle arriverait bientôt afin de pouvoir s'excuser auprès d'elle de l'avoir tant négligée pendant la journée.

Les autres riaient, heureux de passer la soirée ensemble tandis qu'Harrison et Avery se tenaient, bras-dessus bras-dessous, alors qu'ils venaient d'officialiser leurs union auprès des autres.

Tru se demandait ce qui avait réellement pu changer entre _« hier »_ et aujourd'hui les concernant... Mais cela devait être dû au fait qu'elle n'ai pas eu le temps de conseiller à Lindsay de retrouver Harrison pour mettre les points sur les i.

Enfin si ce que Jack lui avait dit était vrai, elle devrait être contente pour eux. Avery n'avait pas le cœur en miettes, et Harrison n'attendait pas un amour qui n'était plus réciproque.

D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps pour elle d'annoncer à son frangin le retour de Lindsay. Celui-ci n'ayant pas répondu à son message, elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas eu. Elle pris alors son frère des bras de sa chère et tendre et l'attira un peu plus loin.

__ Harrison, tu ne m'as pas rappelé aujourd'hui. Tu as reçu mon message ?_

__ Quel message ?! Figure toi que je me suis fais voler mon portable ! Si jamais j'attrape celui qui a fait ça je te jure qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure !_

__ Harrison... Lindsay est en ville, _lança-t-elle rapidement dans l'espoir vain que le lui avouer rapidement cautériserais la blessure.

__ Attends... Tu plaisantes ?!_

__ Non Harrison, c'est la vérité. Elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me le dire._

Celui-ci se tut, choqué par cette révélation, et se laissa tomber dos au mur.

Lindsay en ville ? Il ne savait qu'en penser... Pourquoi n'était-elle plus à Londres en compagnie de son nouveau mari ?

Pour lui ?

Non qu'allait-il imaginait ?! Elle ne faisait sûrement que passer... histoire de foutre bien le bordel au moment où il parvenait enfin à entrevoir une vie sans elle !

Et merde... Avait-il eu tord d'officialiser sa relation avec Avery précisément aujourd'hui ?

Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Lindsay était mariée, et elle ne pensait certainement plus à lui. Il avait bien fait !

Il abandonna alors Tru pour rejoindre Avery.

• • • • • • •

Lindsay se tenait face au bar, observant à travers la baie vitrée la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Tout ces gens qui riaient et s'amusaient... Harrison au bras d'une belle jeune femme. Visiblement, elle ne leurs avait pas beaucoup manqué !

Et si Tru l'avait invité... Le fait qu'elle n'est même pas pris la peine de la revoir en tête à tête montrait bien à quel point son retour ne lui évoquait que peu d'importance.

Elle regarda une dernière fois celui qu'elle aimait embrasser celle qui avait du également prendre sa place dans le cœur de Tru, et s'éloigna.

__ Ah vous êtes de retour en ville ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir._

Celle-ci se retourna, étonnée que quelqu'un manifeste clairement sa joie de la retrouver.

__ Apparemment, vous êtes bien le seul à le penser, _lança-t-elle à Jack, l'homme pour qui elle n'avait éprouvé aucune sympathie autrefois. _Je reviens après plusieurs mois et vous êtes le premier à avoir l'air réellement content... Même Tru n'a pas réussit à libérer un créneau pour venir au rendez-vous que j'avais fixé._

__ Je suis sûre qu'elle était très occupée._

__ Elle l'est toujours..._

__ Si vous voulez on peut allez boire un verre ensemble... Ailleurs._

Lindsay, touchait par cette attention, parut hésitait une seconde. Après tout, elle était invitée à la soirée de ses _« amis »_. Mais Jack était charmant, et elle avait envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Elle l'avait probablement mal jugé ; et était tentée par l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait de se forger une autre opinion sur lui.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

_« Tru »_, c'était le nom affichait par son cellulaire.

__ Vous avez vu, elle ne vous oublie pas. Elle va sûrement vous demandez de les rejoindre,_ dit Jack tout en glissant avec brio un mélange subtile entre joie et déception. _Bon et bien passée une bonne soirée !_

Celui-ci la dépassa donc, poursuivant un chemin qu'il aurait visiblement préféré parcourir à deux. Lindsay pesa le pour et le contre, observant par la même occasion l'ombre d'Harrison qui se confondait avec celle de sa nouvelle partenaire.

__ Et si on allait plutôt boire ce verre ? … Comme ça vous pourrez me raconter la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas été invité, finit-elle en un sourire complice._

__ Oh c'est une très longue histoire, _dit celui-ci en lui faisant face à nouveau_... Mais je serais ravie de vous la raconter..._

Non, il n'avait peut-être pas réussit à respecter la mort du bébé... Mais il avait gagné une toute autre victoire ! Et il lui tardait déjà d'en connaître les répercussions...

* * *

_Voilà pour ce septième épisode ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos réactions :D._

_Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, malheureusement : ce n'est pas mon fort. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déranger._

**_Love, _**

_Laura._


End file.
